prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-90.230.113.162-20141006211644
I used to have an account on here but took it away some months ago when I decided to quit watching the show. But today, I actually got curious and went on here to see what had happened since then but when I read some of the comments I knew I just had to say something. First of all, lol, this site has really become an Emison fan club. Which is fine, you know I used to be an Emison shipper myself before I quit watching, but then I realized why there were almost only Emison lovers left here. SOME (notice I said some, not all) of you are being really, really rude to anyone who has another opinion. Like really bashing them. And you are many against one so no such luck for them. No wonder they are either not feeling welcome to say anything or have left this site for good. I mean, it must be really hard to be a Paily fan on here the way you talk about the ship and their fans. Some also calling Paige Pigskin and so on, that's just so incredibly immature and stupid. And I thought you guys were mature on here. I've seen some try to comment the same I do but the hate still continues. You can't even go to their paige without seeing all the mocky comments. I hope you realize that when you are doing this you are no better than any of the Ezria or Spoby fans who bash people on twitter. I've also seen a lot of you say stuff like you're so sure that Paily is doomed, but then you start complaining about how wrong you are treated by what the writers are doing to the characters. Like, make up your minds already. And it's ridiculous how some of you talk about the writers like they own you Emison scenes, which they absolutly don't. They are the ones writing the show, they decide and they don't have to listen to you if they don't want to. Oh and I can't forget how some of you are always whining about stuff like this "I hate Marlene King, she destroyed Emison when she said she shipped them" or "Marlene doesn't love Emison, she clearly showed that". Oh please, you know it's not true. You just want another thing to complain about. Marlene did it to build up tension and drama. How fun would it be if she just made Emison happen after say 5x05 and then they were just happily together for the rest of the season, it would be quite boring wouldn't it? The same thing happened with Toby and Ezra being A, but then you still claimed that Marlene loved them and did everything to please their fans. And one last thing, this ridiculous thing I've seen about that the biggest ship-fandom is the one that will eventually happen in the end is stupid. So you think that the ship with most shippers should always win, all the time, the writers have no control over that but just has to listen to the fans all of the time. And that's exactly what you want them to do, but then you go and complain about them doing everything that the Spoby, Ezria, Haleb and Paily fans want. Hypocrite much? But I'm gonna leave this wiki again since I realized there's nothing worth staying for. Have a nice time and please be more respectful to each other. Sidenote: Jarialover, this is nothing against you. I'm sure you're a really nice person but some people here who sees you as some kind of saint or something are really weird. I mean seriously, I've seen people be like "oh no, you don't hate me now do you? I'm so sorry" just because they have a different opinion. It's just really, really weird. It's like you're a celebrity or something.